Above the Clouds
by CMW2
Summary: Part 6 of ? of my Green Eggs and Ham series: To celebrate the milestone of having 69 stories up on FFN,I've decided to have M&M have some hot, sweaty airplane action. Enjoy!;Rated for language and zesty spice;3rd in my 2011 SSS Project.


**Author's Note: Do like y'all Green Eggs and Ham? Well, I know y'all like M&M smutty goodness and since it's my 69****th**** story *insert Quagmire leer here*, I figure doing another GEAH installment would be the proper way to celebrate. This time, based on a review by drheart04 in **_**Busted,**_** our heroes are taking it to the skies. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Oh,_** here's**_ a good article. _10 Things You Can Do To Your Man To Make Him Your __**Slave**_. Huh. I guess Cosmo's cashing in on the whole S&M culture." Mary Shannon remarked with a shrug.

"I_** still **_can't believe you're reading Cosmo willingly." Marshall Mann chuckled.

"It was either this or Nat Geo and I don't need their help in being educated. I live with you. Wanna hear the list?"

"No, thanks. I've been done with Cosmo's wisdom since the donut thing.", he replied with raised hands.

"You liked the donut thing, Cowboy.", she reminded him cheekily.

"Yeah, I did but there are places that glaze just shouldn't be. You go ahead and read. I'm going to nap for a while."

Mary nodded and kissed his cheek lightly before getting back to her magazine. They were on a plane to Rio, a result of too much vacation time built up and their one year anniversary. Stan and Medusa had surprised them with tickets and after a bit of hemming and hawing (all for show), they accepted. They were first class tickets to boot so they had the cabin to themselves and plenty of room to stretch out, something that Marshall was infinitely grateful for.

His hand found hers and she let her thumb trace over his knuckles, soothing him into slumber. Once they landed, she was going to keep him up dancing in the streets (it was Carnival), giving her tours, and they were going to have a lot of sex. A lot of spine tingling, back scratching, howls to God marathon sex. Their workload had dramatically increased and although they were still close, they hadn't really had the time to be together in the frequency they had gotten used to…

**5) Mix it up in the bedroom. Guys appreciate a little variety. It can be a change of position, new sexy undies, or even a new location. Fortune favors the bold and the bold are much happier…**

Mary saw the picture of a couple getting hot and heavy in a tiny, train bathroom and she looked towards the bathrooms with considering eyes. It was a good idea in theory. Marshall was up for anything that she came up with and he was far from a prude, especially when Grendel came out to play. The plane was pretty much deserted, except for the crew and they weren't on the clock. What she was worried about was logistics and timing. Marshall was tall, she was tall, and the bathroom was very small and probably not clean. Plus, they got loud, really loud, like neighbors calling the police loud. If they went at it, the flight attendants would be banging down the door like SWAT. A small giggle left her as the memory of Bobby D. walking in to see Marshall tied to their bed with her mid-ride entered her mind and caused the fire in her belly to go just a little lower. Looking back at the picture, her mind gave her a very vivid image of Marshall drilling her into the mirror, moaning her name, filling her up…oh, god…

_Okay, decision made._

_**/**_

"_Marshall? Marshall?_" she sing-songed into his ear, causing him to open his eyes just a little bit.

"Wha' isit, Mare? We landing yet?"

"No. We got another 3 hours for that. I have an idea. An idea of the naked sort…"

His eyes opened to half mast, intrigue replacing his annoyance of being awakened.

"…I was thinking…well, I've never joined the mile-high club before and I can't think of a better time or person to do it with than now with you so…"

Marshall felt molten heat surge through his veins, shaking off the cobwebs of slumber easily. She gulped and he smiled at her, slow and sweet. He sat up and delighted in the visible shiver that went through her before he kissed her roughly, plunging his tongue all the way inside her mouth. Mary groaned and dug her grown out nails into his back, sending jolts of pained pleasure down his spine.

"Mmm…" she moaned needily. "Marshall…"

"Go to the 3rd bathroom on the right. I'll be there after 30 seconds. Understand?"

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes faded to deep, dark jade as she nodded and rose up.

Marshall watched with possessive eyes as she put a sultry sway to her hips and a low growl escaped him against his will.

This woman would be the death of him and he would die with a brilliant smile on his face!

_**/**_

Mary shivered as the door opened and Marshall slipped inside, locking the door behind him firmly. It still amazed her that he had so much passion in him, so much need. Not only did he match her carnal appetite, he surpassed it, warped it, and made her ache for more…

"Strip from the waist down. Leave your boots on."

If any other man talked to her in that tone of voice...

She unzipped her long jean skirt and let it hit the floor. Looking deep into his eyes, she pulled off her lime green and orange bikinis and slyly offered them to him. Marshall accepted the damp cotton with a wolfish grin and put them in his front pocket.

"I'm gonna want those back later, Cowboy."

"You'll have to earn them. Up on the sink."

Mary hopped up and he dropped to his knees before her, taking a deep whiff of her musk from the source.

"Mmmm…I love the way you smell, Mary. The way you're always so wet for me. I could live off of you, I swear to God…"

He pressed a deep kiss right on her clit and she bit her lower lip to muffle her shriek. He stood up and undid his belt. She moaned hungrily as he released his raging cock and pulled him to her. His lips closed around her earlobe, nipping and sucking.

"Later on, I'll lick you dry. Right now, I want to be inside you. Do you want me inside you, Mary?", he purred.

"_Y-yes_…_**please, Marshall**_…" she hissed.

He plunged to the hilt inside her and his hand slapped over her mouth to muffle her noises as he pounded into her. His eyes were navy blue and utterly fevered, his teeth bared in an expression of painful bliss. She panted and licked at his palm, thrusting back at him as best as she could. The space was small and time limited so she let loose, twisting and squirming savagely against him. Mary wanted to feel his hot seed inside her, branding her insides as his, all his. The heels of her boots dug into the small of his back and he let out a savage growl as she clawed at his arms.

"_**You little wildcat!**__ God, I can't wait to get you in a bed. You won't be able to think, much less walk…"_

Mary screamed and bit down his palm, trembling in ecstasy as her orgasm was triggered by the delicious images to come. Marshall hissed and came inside her, replacing his now bleeding palm with his hungry mouth, muffling his groans and her moans. Their lips broke apart with a loud pop and she panted rapidly for air, her head swimming and her legs wobbly. Dimly, she registered him pulling her skirt back onto her and she smoothed the wrinkles out of his t-shirt and tried to do something with his hair.

Turning to the mirror, she shook her head. If there was a picture next to the term "freshly fucked" in the encyclopedia, they'd fit perfectly. Marshall's lips quirked and he smiled at her as he hugged her from behind.

"S-sorry for biting you." she rasped as she splashed some water on her face.

"I love it when you bite me. You know that." he replied before pressing a fond kiss to her throat. "You're amazing. I…I never thought you'd…god…"

She turned and gave him a quick peck.

"You bring it out in me, Cowboy. I feel safe enough to be a minx with you. I wouldn't be caught dead doing what we do with someone else."

He kissed her hard and she reluctantly stopped him before Round 2.

"Someone's gonna come looking for us soon. I'll make the wait worth it."

"You always do."

Mary blushed and walked out, ignoring the snickering of the flight attendants as he came out with her.

Those bitches could snicker all they wanted.

She had a man who adored her and they didn't.

No amount of mocking could change that.


End file.
